one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Mothra vs Yveltal
Mothra vs Yveltal is ahomeschoolingroudon's 14th One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Putting Mothra from Godzilla against Yveltal from Pokémon Description Two of the most dangerous flying creatures go head to head in a destructive match-up. Can the Divine Moth fair against the Destruction Pokémon? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Tokyo Day-Time It was a casual day for the city of Tokyo, people patrolling the streets as usual. Maybe a few criminals here and there but, it’s typical. But of course, Tokyo isn’t your typical city. A large shadow began covering the city, the citizens of Tokyo quickly stopped dead in their tracks. As they saw, a giant. A kaiju, not just any kaiju. The Divine Moth, Mothra. Mothra was flapping it’s wings dangerously, trees, people and even buildings were getting pushed back. She let out her signature roar, and then a young kid ran in. He quickly thought that Mothra was a threat, which wasn’t normal. Most kids would be amazed by Mothra, “Go get ‘em..” the kid said, it was shown to be a trainer. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tlDYJaCO8I) “Yveltal!” He shouted, the trainer tossed a Master Ball into the now open city and out came the Destruction Pokémon Yveltal. Yveltal flew up towards Mothra, shouting it’s Pokémon cry, Mothra let out her signature roar again, as they got ready to fight. Go for broke! ENGAGE! Yveltal quickly began the fight with yelling, and releasing a dark special attack, Snarl. Mothra casually flew away from the attack, but ended up flying into the air. Yveltal quickly dashed upwards trying to catch up. Mothra saw Yveltal heading straight at her, and fired a poison dart from the abdomen. Yveltal was struck right in the head but pressed on regardless, Yveltal quickly thought. The wings of Mothra’s seemed like a good target, so it released a horrible aura of dark thoughts, Dark Pulse at the wings of Mothra’s. However, surprisingly Mothra used it’s psychic abilities as defense. Her wings remained intact as she fired an Antenna Beam at Yveltal, Yveltal however quickly evaded the beam. And this time, it had a pretty good idea of it’s next target. Yveltal began wrapping Mothra in fierce winds, creating a hurricane. Mothra flapped her wings quickly to negate the hurricane. But, this was a small distraction as Yveltal was right above her. Yveltal then bit on Mothra’s left antenna, Mothra roared in pain as Yveltal violently bit off the antenna. Mothra quickly retaliated, and she turned into a moth shaped fireball and rammed into Yveltal. Yveltal was sent into multiple buildings, it’s health was not doing too well. But it had to land one last hit in, it flew under Mothra. And was about to fire an extremely powerful beam, Hyper Beam. It shot the mighty attack at Mothra’s abdomen, Mothra again wailed in pain. But, surprisingly remained strong. The beam dissipated, Yveltal couldn’t move. Mothra used this to her advantage, and struck Yveltal with lightning K.O! Yveltal shouted it’s Pokémon cry before fading to a bunch of sparkling lights and entering the trainer’s Pokéball, the kid was surprised that Yveltal had been defeated and hightailed it out of there. Mothra, not seeing anymore danger, just decided to leave Tokyo, as if nothing happened at all. Except for some destruction, and quite the battle. This melee’s winner is.. Mothra!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees